


Grandma's Kitchen

by thosepoorsouls



Series: Warm Up Drabbles [3]
Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Gen, but alas i did do no such thing, listen I wanted to add so many swedish christmas foods and traditions to this, winter holidays
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-06
Updated: 2019-07-06
Packaged: 2020-06-23 13:49:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19702633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thosepoorsouls/pseuds/thosepoorsouls
Summary: A peaceful (or not so peaceful) moment in a kitchen





	Grandma's Kitchen

Anathema was old now – her joints ached and her back was bent – but her life was full of love. The winter holidays had arrived and the cottage was absolutely flooded with people. Many of the kids were her and Newt's grandchildren, but a whole lot were not - they just turned up anyway. Adams teenagers, Pepper's pet parrot and the tiniest little grey cat that an angel and a demon brought were definetly not hers. Ah, well, for her family there would always be room and food enough. The whole kitchen smelled of food and coffee and family. That was enough.


End file.
